entrancewayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hungary
Hungary is a character from the series Axis Powers Hetalia and subsequently a nation. Because of this, she is able to live for an extraordinary length of time and will only die if her nationhood is stripped and her culture forgotten. She is also a fujoshi, meaning she is a woman who enjoys male/male romantic relationships. Canon history Hungary was "born" in the middle ages of Europe as a nomadic peoples. As a nomad, she developed an affinity for horses that she has to current day. During this time, the Hungary of Hetalia is represented as a child with a rough, tomboyish attitude, hanging mostly around Prussia. The pair develop a rivalry early on that stays with them throughout the series, even into adulthood. As a child, she and others believe she is a boy, as most characters in Hetalia are. It is through a conversation with Prussia that she discovers that she is, in fact, a girl, and is disappointed by this fact. Hungary remains tomboyish throughout her life, though during the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries, she is shown as a servant in Austria's house, and she helps to raise North Italy (Chibitalia), who views her as an older sister. Like herself, North Italy is a gender-confused child, dressing as a girl often and Hungary encourages him, giving him traditional Hungarian female clothing. She dresses as a maid during this time and is generally a good servant, doting on Austria and worrying for him during wartime. She can cook, clean and sew. In 1867, Austria and Hungary are "married" by the Austro-Hungarian Compromise, which in the series is treated as an actual marriage. The couple is loving and cares for each other; Hungary enjoys Austria's music and culture and he enjoys her company. They "divorced" in 1918 after WWI, but remain close friends to current day. Hungary fought on the side of the Axis during WWII, though wavered in loyalty to Germany later in the war and was subsequently occupied until her unconditional surrender to the Allies shortly before the end of the war. She also declared war on Russia during WWII and was invaded by the Red Army. The Red Army continued to occupy Hungary after the war, and the Kingdom of Hungary became People's Republic of Hungary in 1948, a satellite state of the Soviet Union. Tens of thousands of citizens were killed and around 100,000 were imprisoned from 1948-1956. Hungary joined the Warsaw Pact with Russia, Poland, East Germany (Prussia), Czechoslovakia, Romania, Bulgaria and Albania in 1955, but revolted against communist rule in 1956. The revolution was crushed by Russia's Red Army in November of that year, killing over 2,500 Hungarians In 1989, Hungary was permitted to have a multi-party political system and free elections, and in May of that year began taking down the barbed wire fence along the Austrian border – the first tear in the Iron Curtain. The People's Republic of Hungary became the Republic of Hungary, a parliamentary republic. She joined NATO in 1999 and the European Union in 2004. Her flower hairpin represents Lake Balaton, the largest lake in central Europe. She was told by God to hit France with a frying pan and continues to use it as her main weapon, along with spears and guns. Personality-wise, Hungary is sisterly, if not motherly, despite being a tom boy with a competitive, combative attitude if the atmosphere is right. She is also a bit of a fangirl, enjoying displays of affection between males and encouraging them, even if they involve her own husband. Entranceway history Hungary arrived in the mansion in the beginning of July, 2009. She thought she had gotten lost, but soon discovered that the citizens there were from many different places; some not even on Earth! Despite this, she did her best to remain contented. Soon after she arrived, Austria followed, along with several other countries. Due to the flood of nations, normal citizens began to claim their own nationhood. Hungary tried to discourage it, but in the process befriended Beast Boy and, because of his pluck, gave him the honorary title of the Hungarian Commonwealth of Garland. She still calls him Beast Boy, though. Soon after this, a trial was held for charges against Alice, an apparent intruder to the Queen of Hearts. Hungary, intent along with others to see the Queen, attended the trial and discovered her mirror there, along with Austria's and Prussia's. It was quite disturbing. The Queen gave her verdict of finding Alice guilty and promised to destroy her "everything", mentioned as Alice's cat, Dinah. This punishment was set to be delivered in two week's time. Hungary and the other residents prepared for war. Hungary joined an alliance started by Germany, after discussing it with Austria and being promised that Prussia would stop being a jerk to them (although this is like asking a flower not to be a flower, or saying to a rainbow, "hey! stop being a rainbow for a minute!"). Several other nations joined, with the notable exception of Russia, and armies were gathered. At the beginning of August, the Mirror Universe and the Mansion collided in war. Hungary stayed on the mansion's side to protect the "new homeland" and defend others who stayed on that side. To be continued.... Relationships *Austria: Though they divorced, they are still very close. In the mansion, it is expected for them to act as a joint unit. Hungary is charmed by Austria's demeanor with her, and loves him very much. *Prussia: Needs to be less of an ass. *Germany: Tentative alliance. In his time period, the two are on less-than-friendly terms, though in hers, relations have been repaired. At any rate, he's a friend of Austria's, so he can't be all bad. *Russia: Discomfort and anger. ANGERRR. *Switzerland: An ally, but distant. *Liechtenstein: Like a sweet, younger sister. Hungary feels protective of her. *America: Like a little brother, in a way. Very easy to get along with, though she wishes he'd be less reckless. *Beast Boy: Also like a little brother. They've both had rough pasts and bonded over it. Hungary has made him an honorary Hungarian territory. External links *Wikipedia:Hungary *Logs Category:CharactersCategory:Axis Powers Hetalia